Ame ni Utaeba
by Viidoll
Summary: Haru x Yuki shounen ai - In the middle of the night, Yuki awakes to find it raining. He ventures to his secret garden, only to find a certain someone there...


Disclaimer: I am not Takaya-sensei. (You: THANK BOB) 

**WARNING**: Ah yes, the usual shounen ai warning. Yet another Haru x Yuki by yours truly.

Authoress' Notes: Once again, here I am. -.-;; I'm sorry, but I really really like this pairing. I think they are so adorable. They're high up there on my favorites list, right next to YYH's Jin and Touya. Yup. WAY up there. I am such a pathetic shounen ai worshipper. -.-;; And hey, hey! There is a GAD GUARD section now. Thank you to whoever asked for it to be there! I wanna write one now. .;; Iyt's funny, but before I even read the one fic in there, I was thinking about writing something like this Haru x Yuki story and posting it in the GG section. O.o Of course, the only GG ficcie in there is about rain, so I can't do that now. .;; Ah well.

And yes, Ame ni Utaeba IS a song by the wonderous Plastic Tree. -drool- Ryuutarou's voice... this band is awesome. Yes, I am influenced by PuraTuri a lot. Pierrot too (Samui Yoru -.-;;). Of course, Pierrot is my all time favorite EVER.

See? It's dangerous when I rant about my lovely jrock. Anyway, the ficcie. Yes, the story...

No, this is not a songfic.

I'm on a freaky writing spree again, aren't I?

* * *

**Ame ni Utaeba**

**

* * *

**

The loud pitter patter and the sof roar of the wind against the side of the house was what awoke Yuki from his slumber. He sighed groggily and rubbed his eyes. He was annoyed the his sleep was interrupted. The rain thundered against his window in strong waves, and he vaguely wondered when it began to rain so powerfully. His hand snaked out from under the covers as he searched around blindly for his clock, groping around in the darkness until his hand landed on the clock. Using the light of the moon that was streaming in through the window, Yuki examined the clock through the shadows of the path of the rain as it traveled down his window. _It is 2:03..._ he thought.He turned to look out of the window and all he saw was the blurred moon. _I hope my vegetable garden is okay..._

Now that the thought was in his mind, it wouldn't disappear. As much as Yuki would love to roll over and fall back into a deep sleep, he couldn't with the thought lingering there. He groaned and sat up, allowing the blankets to fall into his lap. He swung his feet off of the side of his bed and placed them onto the wooden floor. Putting his clock back where it was, he stood and stumbled over to his closet, where he quickly changed from his pajamas into an extra set of clothes.

As quietly as he could, the rat tiptoed down the stairs and made his way through the house to the entrance. There he slipped on a pair of boots and a light jacket, for lack of a rain coat or heavier jacket. He grabbed an umbrella fromthe umbrella holder and pushed open the door, stepping out onto the porch.

He was met by the thundering roar of rainfall all around him. The wind was considerably light, but the rain came down in torrents, and nothing outside remained dry for very long. Yuki sighed, adjusting his jacket. He opened up his umbrella and stepped off of the porch, holding the umbrella over his head. He made his way to the path that led to his secret hideaway.

He walked as quickly as he could down the narrow, winding, dangerously muddy and slippery pathway. He almost slipped and fell into the mud a few times, but each time, he had managed to latch onto a nearby tree and save himself from the mud and another bath if and when he returned. Once he made it out of the treacherous path, he was relieved that he hadn't fallen.

His eyes quickly flew to the area where his garden was, and he breathed a sigh of relief once he realized that none of his plants or creations were harmed in anyway. Yuki's eyes looked around the area before him. Everything was, for lack of better words, wet. The leaves on the trees dripped all onto the ground, which had transformed from solid dirt into soft, mushy earth. Whenever Yuki took a step, his boots sank into the mud, and once he lifted his foot, an obvious indent of his boot was left there, filling with more water.

Once he was satisfied that his garden would make it through the night, Yuki was about to turn and head back on the treacherous journey home to Shigure's house, when out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a blob of white. Wondering who or what could possibly be in his secret garden at this time of night, he turned and squinted into the darkness. His eyes widened in surprise when what he saw before him was none other than his close friend, Souma Hatsuharu.

The ox stood in the middle of a clearing, where no trees could protect him from the full force of the rain. His head held high, as though he was looking toward the sky, was dripping with heavy paths of rain. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and his eyes were closed. His white sleeveless shirt was soaked, and clung to his body. His multicolored hair, normally spiked, was flat and strands stuck to his cheeks and forehead. Yuki was surprised to see him there. "Haru, what are you...?"

Yuki took a step forward and slipped on the mud, losing his balance and falling. A wet hand gripped his arm and pulled him up, saving him from falling into the dreaded mud. Yuki looked up with wide eyes to see Hatsuharu connected to the arm, staring at him with dull grey eyes. The rain ran in paths down Hatsuharu's face and dripped off of the edge of his chin. The rat regained his footing and stood up, extending his arm so that both of the two were under the umbrella, not that it would help Haru much. "Thank you Haru... but what are you doing here?"

The ox looked up in thought. "The rain... it's soothing and refreshing... it helps me to calm down and think clearer..."

Yuki faced him with worry in his eyes. "Why, did something happen?"

Hatsuharu looked at him for a moment with slightly wide eyes before smiling and saying, "No, not really... I was just thinking about something and I was beginning to get aggravated... I thought it better for myself and the house that I calmed down..."

"Yes, but why here?" Yuki asked, motioning to his garden and the area around it. Besides, it was an awfully long walk here from the main house, especially since it was raining.

Haru faced the sky in though again. "I guess I came here because I thought that nobody would disturb my thinking here..."

Yuki looked at the ground. _I did..._

The ox noticed this and said, quite honestly, "It doesn't bother me if you disturbed me, Yuki."

The rat didn't say anything, but then remembered what time it was. "Haru, how long have you been here? It's after two o' clock."

The ox seemed to pause to think. "If it's two o' clock... I set out at eleven... how much time has passed? A mystery..."

Yuki gave him a stern look. "Haru, you've been here, standing in the pouring rain, for four hours. Do you _want_ to catch a cold?"

Hatsuharu put his hand to his dripping chin in mock thought, a looked up aat the sky for a minute. After the long pause, he looked again to Yuki and said plainly, "Maybe..."

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "And what could you possibly gain by getting sick?"

The ox looked at him. "Well... If I get sick, then I'd have to stay at Yuki's house, since I'm here... and I wouldn't have to go to school... what else..?"

The rat scoffed and grabbed Haru's hand, pulling him in the direction of Shigure's house. "We need to get you back to the house to dry off. If you end up sick, and spend the next few days lying in bed asleep, then who will I talk to during lunch break?"

The two made their way down the path, still hand-in-hand. Hatsuharu was silent for amoment but then said, "Yuki... you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine.."

The rat stopped and turned to the ox, raising his voice slightly. "Of course I'm going to worry about you! If you get a cold, or maybe even the flu, then whose fault will it be?"

Haru looked at him with partially widened eyes. "..."

"I... I don't want you to get hurt or sick, Haru..." The rat said, lightly squeezing Haru's hand. "You always worry about me, and everyone else... even though you have your own problems to deal with, you make sure that everyone else is all right before you even think about what might happen to you... why don't you... ever worry about yourself...?"

He looked down at the muddy ground. There was only silence and the plop sound of rain falling and hitting the umbrella that they shared. He then felt Hatsuharu moving closer to him and looked up to meet his grey eyes. The ox brought a hand to Yuki's cheek. "I... I put people before myself because I am onlycontent when those people that I care about are happy. Only then is there a possibility that I can be happy as well. Yuki... when you smile, when you worry about me, it makes me want to be by you more, protect you from sadness... you are and always will be my first love..."

Yuki only stared at him through wide eyes.

Hatsuharu sighed. "Even if you don't take my love seriously, I still want you to know that I'm always here..."

The rat dropped the umbrella and pulled Haru closer, using their hands that still held eachother, not caring about getting wet anymore. Hatsuharu was surprised at first, staring at Yuki with widened eyes, but he smiled and returned the embrace. After Yuki was thoroughly soaked, he looked up at Hatsuharu.

"You're right, Haru..." He said, smiling through the rain running down his face.

Hatsuharu looked at him quizically. "About what...?"

Yuki picked up the umbrella off of the ground and extended his hand, rivers of rain falling from in between his fingers. "The rain... it really is soothing..."

Hatsuharu blinked and smiled, stepping forward and taking hold of Yuki's hand.

Down the path, towards a warm home, walked the rat and the ox. Side by side.

Hand in hand.

* * *

Hieica: Awwww...no, I'm kidding, it sucked. But I guess I do like it as much as the first one I wrote about these two. Y'know, I wrote this one twice as well, because I highlighted all of the text and then, instead of ctrl + c, I hit ctrl + v. O.O And the undo button didn't work! So the only line in this one that remains exactly the same was "The ox seemed to pause to think. "If it's two o' clock... I set out at eleven... how much time has passed? A mystery..."" 

I DID IT AGAIN! GAAAAH! But this time, the undo button worked. THANK YOU, WHOEVER OUT THERE LOVES ME! When I did it again, I screamed. I screamed so loud. The first time I only threw a slight temper-tantrum, but this time I screamed bloody hell. O.o But the undo button loves me now. -sigh of relief-

Hm... oh yeah, just so you know Ame ni Utaeba translates into "If I singin the rain", butI thought it would just be silly if Hatsuharu was singing, so... this is whathappened.

Swissy: ...You really have no life, do you?

Hieica: Not at all. -smile-

Swissy: -sweatdrop- REVIEW!


End file.
